AnnabelleMarie
by Fantasy's forever
Summary: Summary: Have you ever wondered where Erik grew up? This is a story of how his past caught up with him. All the things he left behind when he became marked suddenly come back to catch him. This isn't his story though this is the story of... rest in story


_Summary: Have you ever wondered where Erik grew up? This is a story of how his past caught up with him. All the things he left behind when he became marked suddenly come back to catch him. This isn't his story though this is the story of how Annabelle-Marie finally got a family. (Ignore the rhyming) Okay I personally think it's better than this summary is. ErikOOC. Okay yeah I suck at summaries just like nearly everyone else deal with it. By the way Annabelle-Marie isn't a main character so to say but she's very important to the story._

**A/N okay here's a random story I don't even know what it's about really. Well I do but I have no idea how this story is suppose to play out. Okay that was a lie I just don't know how it's suppose to end.**

**WARNING: I'm probably gonna change the title and maybe the summary I'll warn you every chapter but. If you want to follow make sure to add it to your story alerts.**

**Declaimers: I do not own any of the character that are mentioned in the story line of the Marked series (Duh, but I have to do this.)**

Annabelle-Marie

I was leaning against the alley wall with my knee propped up talking to David when he showed up.

"Kelley Howardson, Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice, Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." The tracker said before I fell screaming in agony.

I heard David screaming my name before it all went black, but right before it did I saw Eric's face.

I woke up with a major headache to find myself strewn across the back of a car. "Where am I?"

"You're in the back of a car." Someone said laughing.

"I know that, I meant to ask: where are we going?" even with a headache I could still afford to make a somewhat intelligent question.

"Well, why didn't you?" the guy said and then before I could reply. "Tulsa. I'm taking you to the House of Night in Tulsa."

Next thing I knew the world faded from gray to black in a matter of moments.

I woke up groaning. I realized I was laying down on a bed in a brightly lit room. "Aw. Do you think you could dim the lights a bit?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Oh. Certainly dear." A woman said to the right of me. The light in front of my eyes suddenly became less bright and I was able to open my eyes once again. I took it all in at once. I seemed to be in a sort of infirmary. I looked around and my eyes fell on a woman with unusual tattoos. They formed the picture of rearing horses; they were beautiful just like the woman. She had silver-white hair and gray eyes.

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble please explain."

"Well, you've been marked."

"I got that much. What I don't get is why I'm in Tulsa when the House of Night in Lawton is much closer to where I used to live or Oklahoma city for that matter."

She looked a little uncomfortable at those words. "Um… that's a discussion for another time."

"Okay fine, but I can't be marked." She raised her eyes at me in a question. "it's just I have a kid. I can't just leave my child behind. I know that when you're marked you're suppose to break off all contact with the human world, but I can't just pretend like my daughter isn't out there. She's only a year old she still needs me." The woman had looked thoughtful through out my whole entire speech.

"Well," she said slowly. "Maybe we can work something out this is a special case. Right now I need to take you to your mentor, though."

She grabbed my hand and helped me up.

I was slightly dizzy but I was okay. "My mentor?" I asked; she simply nodded.

We walked till we reached a building. "Excuse me but I don't know your name." I said stopping her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you did I?" I shook my head. "My name is Lenobia; I'm the High Priestess here at the House of Night."

"Oh, well I'm Kelley Howardson. A pleasure to meet you, Lenobia."

With that she pushed the doors open to a dining room. Some of the conversations stopped but the picked up again later. We set to walking towards a table around the center. "Speaking of names. When you become marked and enter the House of Night you're allowed to change your name. Would you liked to?"

"No, thank you. I like my name, Kelley fits me just fine." By that time we'd reached the table. I heard a gasped from the table and looked up to find _his_ face staring right at me. "Erik!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face. Then I remembered everything he did to me, to _us_. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked or I must have yelled because the entire room fell silent at my words. As I spoke I couldn't help but to notice the tattoos that now adorned his features. **A/N okay I don't exactly remember what Erik's tattoos look like if you do feel free to tell me.**

"What am I doing here?" he asked and I nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what I'm doing here. I live no where near here."

"Well," Lenobia said slowly. "it seems like you two know each other that should make it easier. Kelley this is your mentor."

"What?!" Erik and I both exploded at exactly the same time.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me, but why would you want to make him my mentor?" I said trying to remain calm.

"Well. You both show the same gift."

Erik and I both looked at each other then Lenobia "Acting?" we both asked at the same time.

"Yes, acting." She stated simply.

"Wait. That's why you moved me to Tulsa. The big competition for vamps and fledglings is coming up you want me to compete don't you?"

At those words she looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, yes we would very much like to have you competing for us." I highly doubted I'd be in a mood for competing.

"But seriously does he have to be my mentor?"

Suddenly she became stern and fit all the rumors I'd heard about High Priestesses. "Yes, he does." She said with that flat no arguments voice. "No arguments." She added when Erik opened his mouth to argue his position. "and one more thing Zoey?" she said turning to a girl that had been sitting down next to Erik. Her whole entire visible person was adorned with tattoos.

"Yes Priestess?"

"Kelley is to be your new roommate." Even in my angry state I could manage to flash a smile. With those words she turned around and walked out of the room.

The whole entire room was looking at me when the room suddenly broke down into whispers. Luckily Zoey saved me. "Well are you hungry?"

Truthfully I wasn't but I needed something to get away from Erik when I was so tight like this. "Yeah." I said shooting her a grateful smile.

"Come on we'll go and get you something to eat." We headed towards the food. She handed me a tray. "You're lucky you got here just before classes start."

"I don't get how I'm lucky." I grabbed a bowl of fruit salad and a cup of yogurt.

"Wow don't you eat."

"Well I'm kind of allergic to eggs and I'm a vegetarian so that gets rid of a lot of foods."** A/N just if you wanted to know in real life I am seriously a vegetarian weird right sorry back to story…**

"Wow that must make it easy to say thin" she said looking at my stomach. That made me blush a little.

"Um yeah it does. That's all I want." I said and started to walk away

"Wait" she said grabbing my arm. "I don't mean to be rude but what's the deal with you and Erik."

"Okay, not to be mean, Zoey, but it's none of your business." She wouldn't be put off that easily though.

"Look, I'm dating Erik," I nearly rolled my eyes at that but I managed to stop myself. "and if there's anything I need to know about him…"

"Look, if Erik didn't tell you he didn't tell you. I'm not going to get in the way of your relationship." I said and shook off her grip and started to walk back towards the table. "And if I were you I wouldn't date a professor."

For some reason that made her blush. "How did you know he was a professor?" she asked curious.

"Well he's got the tattoos so he's obviously a vampyre. And why else would a vampyre be here?"

"Well, I have tattoos." She stated reasonably just as we got to the table.

"Yeah, but you're a third former."

"How did you know that?" someone asked. It was a cinnamon skinned girl.

Another girl spoke up this one with blond hair and blue eyes. "Yeah how did you know that?"

I looked at all of them. "Well it's pretty simple. You guys are wearing the sign of third former." I still hadn't set down yet.

"How could you know that?" A dark haired guy asked.

"Um. Well… I had a friend that was marked and she told me all this stuff."

"Wow that's cool" I short guy with light colored hair that had been sitting by the dark haired guy said. "Where is she, what's her name?"

"Her name _was _Elizabeth, she changed it though. It was changed to Abigal." Erik looked up at my words. "She went to the House of Night in Oklahoma City. where I should be" I muttered the last part. "She didn't make it through the change." There was an awkward silence at my words. _Goddess I hate those things._ "It's okay though."

"I'm sorry." The light haired guy said.

"It's okay, really." I said with a laugh.

Zoey started talking thankfully. "Why don't you sit down?" She said I realized I'd been standing here for several minutes.

"Not while he's here." I said with a hard look in Erik's direction. That caused everyone to look at him.

"It's okay I was leaving anyway." He said and got up.

"By the way Erik," my words made him turn around to look at me. "we're doing fine."

**A/N another i dea that i couldn't get out of my head till i wrote it down. tell me what you think. but refrain from telling me to hurry up please. any grammar mistakes you can point out. l8r**


End file.
